icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Roxas82/Dear Hardcore Fans, I am your Genie
Please keep a level head on your shoulders fans, Dan Schneider isn't gonna put a ship this early in the Season. I say this confidently, because if he does, it'll be horribly written, even if it satisfies one ship. So, indulge in a parody of "It's a Wonderful Life" if you wish. Seddie, this is what you're left having to resolve: Say Dan puts Seddie at the end of iStart a Fanwar based on them being each others first kiss. They'll eventually fall into "Loliver Syndrome" ( Lilly/Oliver from "Hannah Montana" ) what with all the pet names, and kissy faces. Not only does this leave Carly as a third wheel, it's essentially what you guys claim to dislike in Creddie, predictable, cute, and fluffy. I've seen tons of fan predictions, where Sam and Freddie end up being OOC and it sounds just opposite of who Sam and Freddie are. Sam would never be all girly for him, and Freddie wouldn't become a bad boy overnight. You guys love the lazy, rude, violent Sam with her complete opposite, Freddie. There might be slight disappointments, and rocky roads in that kind of pairing, so brace yourselves for breaking up/making up. If Sam continues to call Freddie demeaning nicknames, and beat him to within an inch of his life, it's neither cute, nor exciting. What boy wants a girlfriend who hurts him? Freddie himself has said "It's refreshing when she hurts someone who's not me!" So, Seddie fans, if you want Seddie, where Sam can still playfully poke fun at Freddie and be his girlfriend, she 1) needs a new punching bag so she doesn't hurt him, 2) needs to clearly establish feelings for Freddie, not this "hiding her feelings through violence" spiel she's going on ( if you see it that way ). This involves time. If there can be a perfect blend of Seddie bickering, where they can also have a healthy relationship, I would be satisfied. Creddie, this is what you're left having to resolve: So Dan puts Creddie at the end of iStart a Fanwar. Sam was right when she said "Freddie and Carly are deeply in love" or something along those lines. Carly dates Adam, then decides to be with Freddie, leaving Adam and Sam together, whichever happens, Carly and Freddie end up as a couple. Carly and Freddie, while not physically violent towards each other, have an emotionally unhealthy relationship, as compared to Freddie and Sam's unhealthy physical relationship. Carly's rejection of Freddie, even if it is playful, seems cruel when you consider that she would sometimes get his hopes up then crush them again. Her jealousy of Freddie for kissing Sam is a moot point then, as she's pursued other guys, and seemingly is able to get any one she wants, but once Freddie moves on, then she wants him. The extended hallway scene emotionally ( for me ) butchered Creddie, as Carly was portrayed as overly jealous ( yes, it probably was done to make her seem less perfect and add a character flaw ) person as soon as Freddie got some attention. Then, we learn that she clearly avoids the term boyfriend to describe him, and doesn't love him, so much as what he did. That's a horrible representation of Creddie, which I blame the writing for. Essentially iSaved Your Life said that Carly could blow hot or cold for Freddie whenever she felt like it, when that's not the case. In most cases, Carly doesn't get jealous when Freddie brings a new girl around, and she's supportive of him. Their relationship is sweet because of he respect and high esteem they have for each other. If they could revert back to iSpeed Date, I'd be totally fine with it. Carly and Freddie are dettered by outside factors. The fact that Sam kissed Freddie, when Carly had a fair chance at it still confuses me, and it makes Creddie morally questionable. Who would feel comfortable dating someone who their best friend shared a first kiss with? If Carly was ever jealous, it's unjustified, considering she's rejected Freddie for years, so that is her just desserts. And Freddie has every right in the world to move on from his crush, if he hasn't done so already. iSpeed Date if anything, made things look worse. Carly had 752 guys at her disposal, and in the end, she dances with her best friend. While it's cute, and endearing, Sam is left alone at the end of the episode. Say Sam likes Freddie. Doesn't she deserve a shot, especially if Carly's got no problem finding boys? Freddie and Carly may be the perfect couple, but look deeply, and you can see flaws. Every couple has them. So what's the cure? With the picture I painted, it seems impossible but it's not. I'd love to see genuine Creddie interaction, where they're serious, and Carly shows more sensitivity to Freddie. If there is a way to amend this, and have Carly humbled a bit, then I could consider it a decent portrayal of Creddie. So, what say you? Leave your comments/thoughts here! Category:Blog posts